


Broken Trust

by conformityissuicide



Series: McGarrett-Williams Family Saga [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conformityissuicide/pseuds/conformityissuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get a late night call from the Governor to do him a favor. While smoothing over some rough edges for the Governor, they find out that their two daughters weren't were they were supposed to be that night. Punishment Super-SEAL style ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the next installment in the McGarrett-Williams Family Saga!! This is dedicated to Wondering Tree over at AO3 who provided me with the prompt. I hope it reaches your expectations!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta jerseybelle :)

Danny was about ready to murder somebody. It had felt like his head had just barely hit the pillow before Steve’s phone was jarring him back into reality.

Groaning and pulling a pillow over his head to drown out the noise, Danny managed to hear a gruff, ‘McGarrett’ before slipping back into a semi-dream state. All of two minutes later he was being jostled back to the land of the living by his insane husband.

“Get up, Danno,” Steve whispered into the darkness.

“No, no, it’s the middle of the night, we’ve been up for over forty-eight hours, and whatever the hell it is can wait.”

“Governor’s niece had a party that got raided by HPD. He wants us over there to help smooth some ruffled feathers and make sure they let her off with just a warning.”

Danny, now completely awake no thanks to Steve, rolled over to watch Steve pull back the covers and head towards the closet. “I’m sorry, are you seriously going to be the Governor’s lap dog? Since when is it okay for the Governor to let people get away with things. We have daughters, teenage daughters, and I would like to know that if they were ever stupid enough to go to a party with alcohol that the people involved would be properly punished.”

“I don’t like this anymore than you do, Danny. But, the fact of the matter is that the Governor signs our paychecks and so therefore we have to at least go and make an appearance. She’s young, naïve, and it seems that this is the first offense so they probably weren’t going to do much anyway. We’re just appeasing the Governor.”

Danny followed Steve out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants hours earlier than he really had any intention to, and replied, “The only reason we need to appease the Governor is because you spend half the time doing things he hates. By giving him this you guarantee a pass on at least the next five stupid stunts you pull; don’t think I’m not onto you, McGarrett.”

Steve walked up to Danny and swatted his hands away from his button-down. Steve finished buttoning up the shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone. “I wouldn’t expect anything different from you.”

He smiled and leaned down, catching Danny’s lips in a quick kiss before grabbing their badges from the dresser as Danny moved towards the gun safe to get out their sidearms.

It was freaking ridiculous, in Danny’s opinion, how practiced they were at getting ready for work in the middle of the night.

He was way too old for this shit.

Unfortunately for Danny, the night was just getting started.

*H50*  
They arrived at the house a mere twenty minutes after the phone call. The coffee Steve had grudgingly agreed to stop for was barely keeping Danny’s eyes open; he’d really have to talk to the coffee shop about possibly getting his coffee shot up through an IV at the rate at which they were pulling all-nighters. Rubbing at his eyes, he followed Steve up the walkway, nodding at a few officers standing by their cars, the blue and red lights illuminating the entire front of the house in an eerie glow Danny tended to associate only with the back alleys of New York City.

“Hey, Martin,” Steve greeted the officer stationed at the door, “where’s the girl who threw the party?”

Martin gave them both an odd look; Danny was well aware how weird it looked to see the two 5-0 detectives at a pretty standard party bust. Shrugging it off because he had learned a long time ago not to get on Steve’s bad side, Martin directed them inside to the living room.

The family who owned the house clearly liked to make it known that they had money. Everything, although meticulously picked out to match, screamed spoiled rich and happy to show it off. Danny hated those kinds of people; he had to on principle due to his career as a blue-collar worker.

Steve, of course, just shrugged off any mention Danny ever made about the rich people of Hawaii. “You only say that because Rachel left you for Stan,” he would always say. Usually after that Steve tended to moan about the sudden disappearance of his sex life. 

Steve pointed out the blond girl wearing clothes that wouldn’t even cover Danny’s thigh let alone a person’s entire body, and motioned for Danny to follow him.

The girl’s face was tear-stained and her eyes were a little glassy from having had too much to drink.

“Hi, Maria, I’m Steve and this is Danny. We’re friends of your uncle.”

At the mention of her uncle, Maria’s head shot up and a smile began to form on her face; Danny had a feeling that this wasn’t the first time Governor Denning had gotten her or her family out of a tight situation.

She just looked like that type of girl.

Steve’s purposefully loud clearing of his throat clearly indicated to Danny that Steve knew exactly what he was thinking and it was time to knock it off and do their job.

So, Danny mustered up the best professional face he could, pushed away all thoughts of crappy parenting, and began asking the girl questions any officer in their right mind (let alone two detectives who were part of an elite task force) would know to ask.

It took all of three minutes for them to decide the best way to defend the girl from the accusations. Two college guys she was friends with found out her parents were going to be out of town, suggesting she have a party. They showed up with two kegs and a lock pick to help empty out her parents’ liquor cabinet. With little ground to stand on against two football-size douchebags, she acquiesced and the party turned from slightly illegal to rager-sized illegal.

The girl had taken a liking to Steve, only calming down when he assured her that everything was going to be okay. Danny just huffed and glanced around at the other kids at the party. The officers had corralled everyone into two rooms and were slowly making their way around getting names and parents’ phone numbers. Danny could tell that the police officers knew most of these kids’ parents were rich and connected, so everyone was being given a warning, a call to their parents, and a ride home in a cruiser.

Danny started to feel bad for the poor parents who were about to get an abrupt wake-up call, but then again, with these people most likely it would be the housemaid getting the door and the kids would just hop in bed, no reprimand necessary. As his eyes shifted over faces screwed up in various states of intoxication, he settled on two very familiar faces.

“What the ever living fuck,” Danny yelled, causing Steve and Maria to abruptly stop their conversation and look over at him.

“Danny,” Steve hissed, a disapproving look marring his usually pretty features as Danny’s blood pressure began to boil to unnatural levels.

“I cannot believe…didn’t they…you have got to be kidding me,” Danny jumbled unintelligently. Steve apologized to the young girl and pushed Danny over to the side.

“What the hell, Danno,” Steve asked in a forced whisper.

“I was truly convinced this night could not get any worse.”

“Danny, stop with the cryptic shit and tell me what’s going on.”

Steve had his impatient face on so Danny sighed and looked back towards the room of high school students, his anger peaking, “I believe we are about to get a very unfortunate phone call about our two delinquent children who were supposed to be at Evelyn’s house for a sleepover.”

“Delinquent children?”

Danny motioned towards the crowded room, and stood silently as Steve’s eyes roved over the drunken faces, his face suddenly getting dark as he finally fell upon the reason for Danny’s sudden rise in anger.

“Okay, I take back the scolding,” Steve said as he walked towards the officers getting names and phone numbers.

“Thank you,” Danny said, not far behind.

“Hi, Officer,” Steve greeted with a very false, cheery voice.

Danny watched Avery’s eyes grow wide and Grace try and shuffle behind her; everyone standing there but the poor officer knew that that voice meant very bad things.

“McGarrett, what are you doing here?”

“Got a call in from the Governor to check out the party, but right now you are talking to my children, so I thought it would be best to come over.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize they were yours. I just got to them so they hadn’t given me names yet.”

“No worries, Officer, just thought we’d save you the trouble of a phone call.”

“I’m still going to need their names.”

“I will be sure to do that as soon as I get back to the office.”

Danny knew that as much trouble as the girls were going to be in, Steve was attempting to let this little indiscretion slide so as not to appear on any sort of record. And as angry as Danny was, he wanted to make sure they learned their lesson while not getting completely screwed out of their futures.

The officer looked at Steve warily and Danny thanked the heavens for the intimidating loom Steve had perfected over the years of chasing shoebombers around the world because as soon as Steve turned on his death stare men began to fall at his knees.

“I assure you, Officer Churchill,” Danny interrupted, “that their names will appear in your report.”

The officer, still not convinced, looked from the two fathers to the two girls and back again. 

“We have been assigned here as a personal favor to the Governor,” Steve continued, “so moving this along will really help with our work and will benefit the Governor.”

Finally giving in to Steve’s amazing powers of persuasion (Steve’s term; Danny preferred to call it intimidation), the officer looked at the two men and then back at the two girls, “Just don’t be this stupid again.”

He walked off and Danny saw both girls visibly slump in relief. He laughed internally because he knew whatever Steve had cooked up in his head was going to be ten times worse than the speech the officer had planned for them.

“You two,” Steve began, both girls snapping back to attention, “will be escorted to the car and then you will sit there, not moving a muscle, until we are finished. And then we are going to go home, you will go to sleep without complaint, and I will be waking you up at a time I deem appropriate and you will be partaking in my version of hell week. And I do not expect a single word of backtalk, is that clear?”

Both girls nodded mutely and Danny pushed them both towards the door, his hands resting on their lower backs. Making sure they were both settled into the back of the Camaro, Danny rolled the windows down a little, locked the car, and activated the alarm.

“Are you serious?” Avery asked from the backseat. “We aren’t going to make a run for it.”

“Not taking any chances,” Danny said back, “and I believe your father said no backtalk. I suggest you work on sleeping off whatever it is you’ve drank tonight.”

Danny smiled at the glares he received and walked back towards the house. Steve was helping the officers take down kids’ names and finish up all the phone calls.

“Have you talked to the lead officer?” Danny questioned.

“Yup, told him that it would be a personal favor to the Governor if he let everyone off with a warning, and that the Governor himself assured him that something like this would never happen again.”

“How did that go over?”

“Well, the guy was pissed, rightfully, but he just huffed and wrote out a warning and promised to make a call to her parents tomorrow afternoon when they returned from their vacation. You can’t really argue when the Governor has made his position clear.”

“Yeah, still sucks though.”

“Yes it does.”

“So, what are we still doing here?”

“Helping ensure that every kid here has their parents called and is taken home in a cruiser. However, I’ve offered to take the list of offenders and fill in the requisite reports.”

“You offered to do reports?” Danny asked shocked. “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

Steve just gave Danny a lopsided grin and leaned down towards Danny’s ear, “I don’t actually plan on filling out any report.”

Danny raised his eyebrows, indicating that Steve should probably continue to explain. 

“We sit here and complain about the strings the Governor pulled, but we were doing the same thing with the girls. I’m just going to make sure that every kid here gets that same string pulled. The party wasn’t crazy and although it involved a lot of underage drinking, it actually had a pretty elaborate designated driving system. So, I’m instilling in every single kid here that this is never to happen again, and I’m going to conveniently forget to file the report with the names because I happened to have lost the list in my haste to fix the Governor’s problem.”

“I love you,” Danny said simply and followed Steve back into the room and helped him finish the rest of the statements.

*H50*  
After the last cruiser had left the driveway, Steve and Danny made their way back to the Camaro. They got into the car without as much as a glance to the two girls sitting stalk straight in the backseat. The ride home was a quiet affair; no one said anything and no one dared to even breathe too loud lest Danny and Steve’s tightly restrained anger blow up in the small confines of the car.

They pulled up to their house just after three in the morning. Steve shut the car off, got out, and waited for both girls to shuffle their way out of the back seat. 

“Upstairs, in bed, no talking,” was all Steve said before walking to the front of the house. The girls followed like the good little sailors they were attempting to be, and the lights were out in their bedrooms in less than five minutes. Danny followed Steve into their own bed, still undone from their quick exit from the house a few hours earlier.

“Should we talk now or in the morning,” Danny asked as Steve walked silently around the room; the anger coming off of him was palpable. 

“I’m waking them up at 0600 to come running with me,” Steve said in return, “I understand if you prefer to stay in bed. I can run on shorter amounts of sleep.”

As much as Danny wanted to get in bed and not wake up until the sun was clearly overhead and it was impossible to ignore its rays through the blinds, he knew that they needed to present a united front against this.

“No, I’ll get up, co-parenting rules and all,” Danny smirked as he climbed into bed next to Steve, “But we should discuss briefly now what we want to do.”

Steve hummed in agreement, “I’m thinking exercise, chores, and no coffee or greasy food. They have to make it through their hangover without a complaint. And then they’re grounded for lying, amount of time I’m willing to discuss.”

“So, basically you’re going to treat our children as sailors in BUD/s hell week.”

“Yes. I think having to work through their hangover will be a lot worse than any yelling. We can give them the disappointed speech later in the day when we tell them how long they’re grounded for.”

“So, parenting by example not words.”

“I know that goes against every fiber of your being, but I do think in this case it’s probably best.”

“As long as tomorrow night we have a long talk about how dangerous drinking is, complete with police photos of drunken car wrecks, and discuss the lying bit of the whole night than I’m okay with physical labor for the majority of the day.”

“Trust me, doing physical labor and exercise while hung over will prevent them from ever having the desire to do that again.”

“Speaking from experience, Super SEAL?”

“Let’s just say Joe was acting like Christmas had come early when we snuck back on base.”

Danny smiled and pulled the covers over him, giving Steve a kiss before closing his eyes. He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

*H50*  
Steve was kissing Danny awake much earlier than he wanted, but when Steve reminded him Hell Hangover Day was about to start, he grudgingly got up and followed Steve out into the hall. Although Danny did not enjoy watching his daughters suffer, he was interested to see exactly what Steve had in mind for the day; he knew, implicitly, that Steve would never take it too far.

Steve walked straight into Avery’s room first, not even bothering to knock, yelling “Up and at ‘em, Avery Lynne. Put on your running clothes and meet me downstairs in five minutes. And if you aren’t ready in five the run will be eight miles instead of five.”

“Go die, Dad,” Avery said from underneath the covers.

Steve didn’t take too kindly to the backtalk, and he walked closer and pulled the covers off her prone form, “You spend the night out drinking when you are only fourteen then you have to deal with the consequences. I told you last night no backtalk. Try it again and it’ll be ten miles.”

He didn’t wait to see if she got up, just walked straight past Danny who was standing against the doorway, and repeated the same thing in Grace’s room. Grace, bless her soul, had unfortunately been cursed with Danny’s mouth and penchant for words so her backtalk speech had a little more edge and threat to it than Avery’s.

“Okay, Danno, downstairs,” Steve commanded. Danny always laughed when Steve went into Naval Commander mode. Usually Danny rebelled against it and fought Steve every step of the way, but this morning he felt it was most prudent, and safe for his health, to just let Steve do his thing.

Danny smelled the familiar bitterness of the coffee before he reached the front hallway. “You made coffee.”

Steve smiled over at his husband and handed him a steaming mug of coffee, made just the way Danny likes. “You didn’t do anything wrong, no need for you to be punished.”

“So, Commander, what’s the punishment line-up for the day?”

Steve crowded into Danny’s space, pushing him up against the counter and capturing his lips in a desperate and hungry coffee-flavored kiss. Danny smirked and nibbled his way across Steve’s bottom lip, shoving his tongue inside the familiar warmth; Steve got possessive and horny whenever Danny called him Commander. Danny took advantage of this often.

Reluctantly, Steve pulled back with a groan that held a promise for more.

“Damn parenting duties, huh,” Danny asked with a laugh.

Steve laughed in agreement and grabbed his glass of orange juice off the counter, leaning next to Danny against the kitchen counter. “Five mile run then they each get exactly twenty minutes to shower and have breakfast. Then I figured we’d get started on all those house DIY chores we’ve been talking about doing for weeks.”

“So, in addition to them being miserable and hopefully learning their lesson, we also don’t have to do them.”

“Exactly.”

“You’re a smart man, Steve McGarrett, and don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

Steve smiled and leaned down to capture Danny’s lips in one more kiss. “The only one who tells me any different is you.”

They both heard the thump on the landing indicating that the girls were making their way downstairs. Steve moved towards the door, but Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him back for a second, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. They’re good kids who did something stupid. They will learn their lesson.”

“I know, it’s just, fuck. All I’ve thought about since I saw their faces was what if they’d gotten into a car with someone who’d been drinking, what if they were wrapped around a telephone pole or raped and lying in a ditch somewhere instead of lacing up their running shoes.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s face, centering his eyes to look directly into his. “They messed up big time and I’m just as pissed and freaked out as you are, but they are okay, alright, they are okay.”

Steve nodded, emotions clouding his eyes and preventing him from speaking. Danny smiled a knowing smile and pushed him towards the door.

Danny watched the rest of his family walk out the door into the rising Hawaiian sunlight. After the door was shut firmly behind them, he made his way upstairs to get a shower in before Steve came home demanding the entire family partake in the Navy shower tradition; Danny hated that tradition.

Relaxing a few extra minutes than he normally allowed himself, he leaned against the shower wall as the memories and feelings from the previous night flooded over him. He may have been upset when he originally laid eyes on his two girls, but he could feel the anger radiating from Steve the minute he realized what was going on. Danny, although extremely difficult, managed to reel in his own feelings to help save everyone from the wrath of a pissed-off Navy SEAL.

Trust him; it was not something anyone wanted to witness.

He spent the rest of the night and this morning keeping a close eye on Steve. He’d become very adept over the years at keeping Steve calm without Steve actually noticing he was doing it.

The people of Hawaii were safer for it.

But, in this moment, in the private confines of the shower, Danny let the fear and the worry and the anger wash over him as he banged his fist against the tiled wall.

“Fuck, why did they do this to us,” he yelled to no one. It was every parent’s worst nightmare to hear that your child was not only breaking the law, but doing something that if they weren’t as lucky, could have ended in disaster.

Even thinking about his girls in the same breath as drunk driving was enough to send him to an early grave. He’d like to think they were smart enough to realize that getting into a car with someone who had been drinking was taking things too far, but then again, he thought they’d be smart enough to realize that drinking period wasn’t all that intelligent.

After allowing himself another minute of parenting crisis, he steeled himself against the rest of the coming day and shut off the water.

He spent the rest of his morning alone going through the reports that needed to be filled out from the night before. Danny knew, just as well as Steve, that Steve was full of shit when he said he’d do the paperwork; it was always going to be Danny.

He was signing the last sheet and dotting the last ‘I’ when his husband and two daughters walked back in the door.

“Twenty minutes to shower and eat breakfast. At 0720 I want you both back downstairs in the kitchen.”

Both girls just nodded and headed upstairs.

“How was the run, sailor,” Danny asked as he handed Steve a bottle of water. Although Steve was being a drill sergeant, Danny figured he could throw the girls a little bit of a bone and had placed two water bottles and some aspirin on their bedside tables; what Steve didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Good, they were a lot slower than normal, as expected, but I didn’t hear a word from them. I could tell they get what we’re trying to show them. You are right, they are good kids.”

“Of course I’m right and of course they’re good kids, we raised them. Now go take a shower, you stink.”

“Whatever you say, Danno.”

*H50*  
Danny had to admit, the house hadn’t looked so put together in a long time. Not that you’d hear him admitting that his daughters’ bad behavior actually had a silver lining.

It most certainly did not.

The girls had spent the day cleaning out the garage, washing both the truck and the Camaro, weeded both the front and back gardens, and were now making dinner. For the most part, they hadn’t said much, just taken their punishment as it was due and did what was asked of them. Danny wasn’t sure if it was because they were embarrassed and felt terrible for having done something so stupid or if they actually thought that by doing everything with no complaints they’d escape almost certain grounding.

Danny was hoping it was the first but had a sneaking suspicion it was actually the latter.

After they had all sat down to dinner, Steve cleared his throat, gave a meaningful look at Danny, and started speaking, “Now, we haven’t discussed last night yet. I know you both are aware that today has been part of your punishment for your actions, but you aren’t getting off this easy. Yes, Grace, this easy.”

Grace’s mouth had fallen open in disagreement, but it was quickly shut as soon as Steve called her on it.

“Not only did you break the law, something both Danno and I have sworn to uphold every day, but you also disobeyed rules that we’ve placed on you. We told you that drinking alcohol of any kind at any amount would not be tolerated in this family and you both knowingly broke that rule. And in addition to that, you also lied to us. You told us that you would be spending the night at Evie’s house, and because you’ve never lied to us before, we believed you and didn’t feel the need to double-check with Evelyn’s mom. But now, now you have to earn our trust back.”

“That’s right,” Danny continued. “Trust is the easiest thing in the world to break but it takes a hell of a lot to get it back. How are we supposed to know if you are telling us the truth when you say you are going to go to the library after school to study or when you say that you’re going out for ice cream with the team after swim practice? Now we can’t know for sure because you guys are capable of lying to us. Above all else, being honest and truthful to each other is something this family has always held at a high importance. Your father and I have always been honest with you and we’ve always expected the same in return. Now, though, now we don’t know if you’re lying or telling us the truth. Now we can’t be sure if you’re honest with us and that’s not a place we like to be in.”

Steve finished up their surprisingly unrehearsed speech, “Now it’s up to you two to earn back our trust. We’ve talked and we think that today was a good lesson and enough punishment for the drinking you partook in last night. But, we can’t let the lying go unpunished. So, you will both be grounded for two weeks and will not be allowed to go to the end of summer barbeque that Chin and Malia host every year.”

“But, Dad,” Avery said.

“That’s the best night of the summer,” Grace interjected.

Steve held up a hand and silenced both girls in a split second, “That’s why it’s an appropriate punishment. After your two weeks are up, there will be new rules instated to help us in verifying that you are where you say you are and are with who you say you are with. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” both girls said, eyes downcast and looking at the untouched food in front of them.

“Okay, you girls can be excused as soon as you’re done eating,” Danny said. They got up a few minutes later, washed their dirty dishes, and went upstairs to their bedrooms.

Danny watched Steve’s usually perfect posture sag under the weight of the day.

“Hey,” Danny said to get his attention, “we’re doing the right thing. Parenting wasn’t always going to be easy.”

“I know,” Steve agreed, “I just never thought we’d have this problem. I mean, fuck, drinking, lying, next thing you know we’re going to find them in their room with a boy.”

“Don’t even say that out loud,” Danny said. “They aren’t looking at boys until they are at least thirty.”

“Things are going to be okay though, right, Danno?”

“Our family is together, everyone is safe, and we are working through this. Everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
